nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of the Dead
'Call of the Dead '''is the n ext and newest Nazi Zombies map in the ''Call of Duty: Black Ops DLC "Escalation". Treyarch said it will offer "a unique Zombies experience" and is "a very special creation for all Zombie fans". On April 26th, 2011, Treyarch released the offical trailer depicting the level to take place on a Russian naval submarine. New to the zombies experience is the ability to play as four of the pioneers of the zombie grindhouse genre: Actors Robert Englund, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Michael Rooker and Danny Trejo join forces against George A. Romero in this Zombie level. The Pack-a-Punch Machine is, once again, featured inside the level. This Zombie level features an all-new Wonder Weapon, as well as a new catapult-like mechanism that launches the players on it and makes them land on another part of the map. This map also features the return of the Zipline. Zombies in this map seem to be more evolved than before. They are now able to cling and move through hanging objects, and appear from the ceiling. Features *Juggernog, Quick Revive, Double Tap Root Beer, PhD Flopper, Stamin-Up, Speed Cola and a new perk Deadshot Daiquiri. *The Flinger flips players off the ship and onto the coast near to the lighthouse. Power must be on in order to use the flinger. *The New Wonder Weapon - 'V-R11', which turns zombies into a human which have a Monkey Bomb effect, causing the zombies to chase the newly turnt zombie and eat them. *Once again, power will be required in this map. The switch is located on the top level of the ship. Players must buy three doors to access the power on starting on the right side of the spawn point (if facing 'Quick Revive'). The Doors cost from 750 - 1250 (First Debris - 750, Second Debris - 1250, Final Door - 750). *Another song appears in the map (Not Ready to Die by Avenged Sevenfold). It comes on after you activate 3 meteorites like in Kino Der Toten. The first one is in the spawn room (On a silver barrel near the water, closest one to the lighthouse). 2nd is in a room under an old desk clock in the building near the lighthouse (under the stairs that lead to the second level of the lighthouse, where the beginning cut scene takes place). 3rd is in the room below the power on the seat closest to the door leading outside. *George A. Romero is an "un-killable zombie" (Can be sent back underwater for a few rounds with 3 shots with a Pack-a-Punched V-R11) *The MP40 appears in this map on the back half of the ship for some odd reason. Official Trailer thumb|left|300px Trivia *This is the only map to have both an intro and an outro to it. *This is also the only map to have the people start out in a movie making session. *This is the only map to have freezing water that can kill you. *Apart from Shi No Numa and Der Riese of the Hardened and Prestige editions of Black Ops, this is the only actual Black Ops map where the Wunderwaffe DG-2 is obtainable. *The game over song from Ascension appears again in this map. *Oddly, in promotional posters for this map. Michael Rooker is seen with an AK-47 with the Grenade Launcher attachment. This gun is not seen anywhere in zombies, the closest is the AK-74u bought off the wall. Category:Call of the Dead Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops